Wireless devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these wireless devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices for supporting a variety of applications. In this regard, a wireless device may employ a variety of circuits and/or components (e.g., filters, transceivers, antennas, and so on) to support different numbers and/or types of applications. Accordingly, the wireless device may include a number of switches to enable dynamic and flexible couplings between the variety of circuits and/or components.
Notably, a conventional switch, such as a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) switch, may create a relatively higher on-resistance (RON) when the conventional switch is closed and a relatively higher off-capacitance (COFF) when the conventional switch is opened. Accordingly, the conventional switch may suffer a degraded figure-of-merit (FOM) (FOM=RON×COFF) and cause unwanted insertion loss to degrade RF efficiency and/or performance of the wireless device. In contrast, a microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) switch typically has a FOM that is at least ⅓ lower than the FOM of the conventional SOI switch. As a result, it may be possible to reduce the unwanted insertion loss associated with the conventional SOI switch by replacing the conventional SOI switch with the MEMS switch, thus helping to improve RF efficiency and/or performance of the wireless device.